Sesshomaru In Love
by Fluffy-Sesshy
Summary: Sesshomaru rescues a priestess from a village. She helps him defeat Naraku, and she makes him bring her along for his journey to kill the reincarnations. What he doesn't know is that she is indeed in love with him. Will Sesshomaru return the feelings?


**Introduction- **(authors note)- well I was playing Super Mario brothers (I know WAY old..) and I was thinking about sesshomaru A LOT.. then I came up with this fanfic –this is what –KuMiko- (BFF writer….i urge you ppl to read her story before mine!) sed to me before I wrote this down "dont think you can put it on fanfiction cuz no ones gonna read a story about you as a fan girl with sesshomaru" WELL I DIDN'T SO HUHM!

**Disclaimer-The name of Kaoru isn't from Inuyasha. I saw I picture of a girl who is supposed to fall in love with sesshomaru. I couldn't find her name, and I think it's from one of the movies. if you could comment if you know her name I would gladly change it.**

This takes place in the feudal era after Sesshomaru killed Naraku. Sesshomaru and Kaoru have only just met and are getting closer and closer whether they like it or not. Kaoru is indeed in love with Sesshomaru, but wonders if he feels the same. They are on their way to a town named Kyoto to kill Naraku's aura for good. All of Naraku's reincarnations have his scent. So they are going to kill them all. But with this will come feelings that Sesshomaru has never felt before.

**Ch. 1-Another Time**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Fluffy, Let's go find camp, Rin's almost asleep and im getting pretty drowsy too." said Kaoru looking into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru was in a trance with Kaoru's eyes and immediately returned to his blank mood.

"It is no matter to me. I need to hunt for you and Rin anyway." he said leading the way to somewhere they might settle.

Kaoru sighed. "_As much as I know this is the way he is, I just wish he would once show an emotion. ANY! But I can't help loving the way he hides it all in the little blankness._"

Sesshomaru led them to a shaded tree and signaled them to stay. He went into his demon form and took off. Kaoru settled Rin and ordered Jaken to guard. She found a good place to lay and immediately was spellbound to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up and in an instant she noticed Sesshomaru taking a quick snooze. She couldn't help but touch his cheeks a little. Then she decided to lay on him. It's didn't take long for Sesshomaru to realize that she was there, but astonishingly, he liked her there. But reluctant Kaoru thought._ "He can't mind. His emotions won't let him. But sometimes I wonder if he only cared for me because of the shikon je-"_

Her thoughts immediately turned to the jewels. "I smell them" she whispered to herself.

She got up and looked around. "_Hey! it's a weird looking priestess. With. NO MY JEWELS!" _She forced the jewels over to her and heard a faint scream. The jewels raced to her hands and joined in with Naraku's.

Inuyasha ran over to her with an angry face. Kaoru mentally woke up Sesshomaru and told him "Get ready for some practice!"

"What brings you here brother? You came to annoy me more I see. Kaoru, tell Jaken to bring Rin away. You stay."

"Gladly. But may I go and find Kagome? I don't like her aura." She floated away to look for Kagome. Her aura was strong, and she didn't like how much power it took to get the shards. Usually the shards would come to her in a heartbeat but not this time. "Wake up. I didn't come here to waste my time waking up a weak baka."

"W-What? Where am I? No! You took my jewels! Give them to me!"

"Just as I thought! You can see them can't you? That means you can purify them just as I can. The only known priestess has dies and passed her powers to me. Though yours are weaker, they still glow. Why? Where have you come from?"

"Where is Inuyasha!"

"The worthless half-breed is fighting Sesshomaru."

Kaoru mentally made Kagome fall asleep again. "That should shut you up so I can concentrate."

Kaoru then went into Kagome's head. She found the well with most other memories. "So she isn't from here? Pfft. Nobody of my interest." She then walked back to Sesshomaru's side.

"Ehh he is making me annoyed now with his pointless fighting and bickering. Make him sleep."

"Surely Fluffy." And with that Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep. "He'll be back up by nightfall I suppose."

"Let's go. We have things to do"

Sesshomaru then transformed and made Kaoru come on his back. "Jaken, take care of Rin and do not waste the food. I will come back soon. We have people to see."

"But Lord Sesshomaru! You would never leave me here all alone without anyone would you? PLLEASE NO"

They we're already little ant's to see. Sesshomaru stopped about an hour later and went down with the urge to walk.

"Are you sure about the lead on Naraku's reincarnations?" said Kaoru trying to break the uneasy silence.

"Yes. Every reincarnation I have seen or spoken with went in that same direction." He said coldly.

"_Ugh! I want to say something, but he would probably just ignore the question! This is the perfect moment for him to make a move on me! but NOOO when we're alone he has to go back to cold and motionless!"_

"What's with your face? What has made you look as if you're angry?" He sounded annoyingly curious. Kaoru was just to annoyed with him.

"It's nothing of your business!"

"Well considering I'm the only one here, it'd seem like your mad at me. Therefore it would be my business."

Kaoru's eyes loosened a little. She thought about telling him what was on her mind, but she felt as if telling him would be wrong.

"Listen. It's just that-" she couldn't figure out an excuse.

Sesshomaru noticed her thinking stage and said, "I would advise you not to lie to me."

He saw her look away and took it as a sign to change the subject. "This morning before you zapped me (as if I couldn't smell my brother already) you know I could smell you near me. Your scent is forever of the cherry blossoms."

Kaoru's face went red. She had almost forgotten about Sesshomaru's senses. But when he talked about her scent she smiled. "And do you like my cherry blossom scent?"

"I've gotten used to it." he said. She could tell her was holding something back and reproached the subject.

"That's not what I asked" she said playfully.

"Well lets just say it's way better than Inuyasha's"

"But everything smells better than your brother!" She was way too happy about Sesshomaru loosening up with her.

"Oh come on! You know I 'm saying I like it" He said trying to hold back his laugh.

Kaoru almost fainted. "WH- DID YOU JU-JUST ALMOST S-S-SMILE!" Kaoru was happy that she was making such an impression on him.

"No. What made you think that?" He said defensively.

"I saw it! You face wasn't straight for once!" She had never had this much fun with Sesshomaru and never wanted it to end.

"I-you-but-you didn't see any such thing"

Kaoru fell on the floor laughing. Her laughter made Sesshomaru's eyes go wide. This made her laugh ever harder. (Hmm… I don't think this is really Sesshomaru like but well I needed them to get close)

A good ten minutes passed of her laughing so hard.

"You sound like a duck when you laugh" His face was blank yet again with a hint happiness.

She wanted this to go on so she had the sudden urge for a snack. "Hey want something sweet?"

"Where?" he said a bit confused.

"Cherry blossoms silly! I used to have the nectar all the time at home. You'd love the taste."

She found a near by cherry tree and while she was finding good nectar he decided to make the tree camp. About a half hour later they were both sweetened up and Kaoru was comfortable on Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru certainly enjoyed having Kaoru around more than he knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What better to do than to leave you all off here? Just tell me what you think about my story because I need the reviews! Whether it's a flame or not, I don't care because flames can come in handy. Just please don't say OMG it sucks without any reason! Tell me what you think I should fix! Anyway….I'm really hungry…time for breakfast…bye


End file.
